


Welcome To Storybrooke

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [78]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Widow Lucas | Granny, Reader-Insert, Show History, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a lot of gossip in any small town, and strangers should get filled in as soon as possible. Granny provides this service to the newcomers in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> So, I imagine this is Granny talking to August when he first gets into town. This fic one second place at a challenge in **onceuponaland** at Livejournal, the "A Picture is Worth 100 Words" challenge in the Combo Fic category.

Hello, dearie. Come a little closer. It’s okay, I don’t bite. Are you new to Storybrooke? You are? Well, welcome. You can call me Granny. I run the bed and breakfast. Storybrooke is a fascinating town, it really is. There’s so much more than meets the eye here, so many stories to tell.

Oh, so you’re wondering about the blonde woman and the brunette about to have a fight in the town square? The brunette is our mayor, Regina Mills, and the blonde is our sheriff, Emma Swan. There’s bad blood between them. I’m not one to gossip, mostly, but they’re both Henry’s mothers. Oh, no, I didn’t mean like _that_. Emma is Henry’s birth mother, and Regina is his adopted mother. He went looking for his birth mom, oh, about a year back. When she came to town all sorts of things happened.

Oh! Oh, just look at that. See the woman with the pixie haircut and the man kneeling in front of her? The woman is Mary Margaret Blanchard, and the man is David Nolan. They were social pariahs for a while, but…oh, it looks like he’s proposing! Isn’t that sweet? I do think they deserve a happily ever after. He was in a coma, you see, and no one knew who he was except when he woke up our good mayor found his wife. But he had amnesia and he fell in love with Mary Margaret. They had an affair for a while, and then his wife disappeared and everyone thought she was murdered and Mary Margaret had done it, but she was just kidnapped. It seems as though Katherine’s happy with a new man, so it all worked out in the end.

Oh, look back at the sheriff and the mayor. See that adorable little boy? That’s Henry. Those two women better learn to get along for his sake. I remember he was telling me about Mother’s Day, this past May. He was sitting on the couch with Regina and he had a gift but it was for Emma, not her. I’m sure her spirit was hurt by that. Poor child doesn’t understand that it breaks Regina’s heart when he does things like that. But he has his issues, and I believe Emma indulges him, and that’s why he prefers her. 

His issues? He believes we’re all fairy tale characters from this book he carries around. Can you believe it? For instance, he thinks I’m the grandmother of Red Riding Hood, and he believes my granddaughter to be her. Ruby plays along, as does Mary Margaret. He showed me a page in his story book of Granny, Red Riding Hood and Snow White in the woods. I will admit it looked a bit like us, but not enough that I’d believe in what he’s saying. But I humor him just the same.

He thinks David Nolan is Prince Charming, Snow White’s true love, and he thinks Mary Margaret is Snow White. There was another page he showed me, of Snow White and Prince Charming at a lake, only he says it wasn’t really Snow White, that it was a siren. But I will say he was one of the few who was nice to them when the others weren’t, and bless his heart for that. Such an overactive imagination but such a good heart.

Well, enjoy your stay here in Storybrooke. If you want a room for the night my bed and breakfast is just down the street. Hope you decide to stay a while! It’s always nice to see new faces in town. Good-bye!


End file.
